Blindsided By Love
by fukafukashita
Summary: Sasunaru angst Sasuke had always found something wrong with him, had always cut him down, but he Naruto had learned to accept this behavior as normalcy. He had adapted to the constant names, the fights, and Sasuke never seeing the good in him
1. Chapter 1: To Never Know

Hey readers- I hope that you enjoy this little story that I wrote around two in the morning…what!? I was bored OK!? Anyways- I do not, in any way…unfortunately…, own Naruto or Naruto characters. This story was purely fan made, earning its name of a (cough cough) FANFIC! DUH! xD Anyways- I hope you enjoy it. Its sasunaru, and kinda angst, so if ya don't like it, then don't read it. Simple is as simple does.

**BLINDSIDED BY LOVE**

**-Chapter 1: To Never Know-**

Naruto knew that that day would be one of his worst, he knew deep down that is, though he had no idea it would come to this. He always refused to see the worst in Sasuke, hell he loved him, and we are always blindsided by love, isn't that what they always say? He hadn't wanted to believe that it was bad, but who in their right mind does? Who wants to look for each other's faults on purpose?

Sasuke, that was who.

Sasuke had always found something wrong with him, had always cut him down, but he- Naruto- had learned to accept this behavior as normalcy. He had adapted to the constant names, the fights, and Sasuke never seeing the good in him, only his (supposedly numerous) mistakes. That was his life, and he never imagined it to be anything but normal. How was he supposed to know that Sasuke's obstructive, critical and abusive behavior was not the same as everyone else's? He had gotten so used to the disgusted looks, the disappointment, the blame, the hits, because that was how everyone had treated him.

The villagers despised him, always had as a matter of fact, and he never had any friends, nor did he have a family to tell him that he wasn't the one in the wrong, that the abusive behavior he was faced with constantly wasn't right. That he didn't deserve it. He was never able to see that. Never, that is, until that God-forsaken day.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing More

**BLINDSIDED BY LOVE**

**-Chapter 2: Nothing More-**

"Naruto! What the HELL are you wearing!?"

The timid blonde looked fearfully into his lover's strict pale face before looking down at himself. It was at the hottest brink of summer, though it was still only mid-June, and he had quickly thrown on random, yet clean, black boxers and a pair of his favorite knee-length orange shorts. He had decided to go shirt-less, seeing as how he was in good shape and the fact that it was hotter then the blazes of Hell seemed to help in that category, however now he wasn't sure that that had been such a smart idea.

Sasuke never did approve of other people 'eyeing' what "belonged to him". Naruto had a feeling Sasuke was just being possessively paranoid, though he knew better to say so. Sasuke wouldn't have approved of that either.

"Wha-what do you mean Sasuke?"

"What do I mean" Sasuke repeated, his voice gradually forming into a frustrated snarl, "What do I MEAN!? I'm talking about you prancing around like a little whore, THAT'S what I'm talking about! Are you stupid dobe? Did you think you were wearing a shirt all along, or did you MEAN to walk around like a cheap hooker…is that it? Huh? I guess this is my fault then, for not giving you enough attention!"

"No- no Sasuke that's not what I was trying to do. It was just really hot out and…."

"And? And!?" the raven shrieked.

The blonde stayed seated at their dinner table, nervously picking at the remaints of the dinner he no longer had the appetite for. Sasuke had jumped to his feet, and was now standing over him, glaring at him in complete loath. Naruto always hated that look. Always.

"Its just that…" the blonde muttered, "When I walked outside this morning and kissed you goodbye, I didn't- that is- I didn't have a shirt on then, and you- well that is- you didn't say anything about it then, so I thought…"

"No Naruto" the raven growled, "that's exactly my point- you didn't think. You didn't think that I would find out, you didn't THINK that I'd know what you were trying to do. I know you Naruto, you don't think that I do, but I do. You can't seduce other guys exposing flesh that should be covered, because you can't leave me. I refuse to allow it."

"Sa-Sasuke I wasn't- I just…"

"You don't THINK! You're an idiot, you act rationally, and think that you can get away with it! You NEVER THINK, but what did I expect from a whore like you anyways."

Naruto's battered heart cracked tremendously at that, and his stomach coiled into tight writhing knots of anxiety.

"I wish I never laid eyes on you! I would have been better off if I had just listened to myself, used you for a quickie in some cheap motel, and thrown you away like the garbage that you are, and will always be. You will never be anything more than a good mattress toy, nothing more. A whore..."

The blonde's cracking heart abruptly shattered into millions of sharp pieces, stabbing his insides into a bloody pulp. His stomach, already weak, jolted in pain so suddenly that Naruto feared he would throw up all over his lover's genuine leather shoes (as Sasuke liked to remind him). He quickly swallowed the bile rising in his throat, which was already filling with threatening tears. His mouth drying like a continuous desert, filled with the bile's bitter taste, which he also forced himself to swallow.

There was nothing that aggravated a steaming Uchiha more then a distraught lover…or in Naruto's case….whore.

"Sasuke…plea-please…I never meant to make you upset. If you want me to put on a shirt" Naruto slowly stood before his raging love, "then I'll put on something immediately. I will, truly I will, if you want me to."

The blonde moved to make his way through the sea green kitchen and towards the spiraling staircase, leading the way to the second floor of their home where their shared bedroom resided. He hadn't made it very far. A long pale hand gripped his arm tightly, forcing him to stay in the kitchen.

His grip tightened painfully before he whirled the blonde around so that the two lovers were nearly nose to nose.

Azure eyes widened considerably, while onyx orbs narrowed dangerously, shining crimson like a hazardous fire licking at the edges of a star-less night. There was murder in those eyes, and Naruto cringed away from them almost immediately.

"The Hell you ARE! You aren't going anywhere 'dead last' until I say that you can leave. Until then, you will sit down, and you will hear what I have to freaking say, or this arm will be a broken one! Do we understand each other?"

Naruto nodded numbly.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3: Not Now, Not Ever

**BLINDSIDED BY LOVE**

**-Chapter 3: Not Now, Not Ever-**

Sasuke silently picked up 'his' trembling blonde before throwing him roughly into his previous chair.

"Now listen here, and listen well." The raven continued, "You will NOT be leaving this house unless I personally give you permission to, and the next time you get up without asking whether you are allowed to or not, I WILL NOT keep my temper in check and you will lose an arm because of it. Understand!?"

Again Naruto nodded, barely aware of doing anything at all. He just couldn't tear hi9s petrified eyes away from Sasuke's hateful ones. Sasuke seemed to notice this, and he didn't seem to like it…'approve of it', as he would say.

"What the hell do you keep looking at!? HUH? What the hell are you looking AT!? Answer me dobe- I mean it- ANSWER ME!!!"

The frightened blonde wished he could follow through with his lover's demands, he really did, but he was just so scared. His mouth moved open and closed repeatedly, but nothing would come out.

He was speechless….

….and Sasuke didn't approve.

Before the blonde could register what was happening, he was pulled out of his chair and thrown across the kitchen. He fell painfully, yelping as his spine made contact with the hard tiled flooring. His trembling continued, raking his entire body at this point, sending jolts of pain over his now bruised backside. The blonde weakly scooted away from the approaching raven-haired man, dragging his body past the kitchen doorway and into the small carpeted hall, which lead to either their cluttered living room, spiraling staircase or their front door.

The blonde pleaded desperately with his love as he watched Sasuke lean over him. Yes, there had been times when the raven had hit him, but it was nothing like this. This…this was too much. This was almost life-threatening, and it scared the crap out of him.

Sasuke scared the crap out of him.

The raven reached forward, smirking horribly before sending a pale fist into the blonde's scarred cheekbone. Naruto whimpered as his head snapped to the side.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And that was when Naruto had finally realized that this wasn't right. That he shouldn't be thrown across the kitchen by the man that he loved, or anyone else for that matter. He shouldn't HAVE to be afraid of his lover, nor should he be afraid to be himself, in fear that Sasuke wouldn't approve of the true Naruto.

"It shouldn't be this way…" the blonde unconsciously mumbled.

"What did you say to me!?" the raven asked, his blood-stained fist hanging in the air at the side of the blonde's bruising face.

"What?" the blonde replied, completely dumbfounded, unknowing that he had spoken, that he had let those five simple words slip out.

" 'It shouldn't be this way' " Sasuke threw out mockingly, "What were you talking about, whore?"

Naruto cringed at the insult.

"I-that is well- I don't really know" he lied.

"Don't lie to me Uke, what the HELL were you trying to say to me" the raven screamed, reaching over and wrapping a pale fist around a chunk of Naruto's harvest locks. He yanked the blonde's head back roughly, leaning towards his face before grinding out:

"I demand to know what you were just thinking about my little bed pet, and you will tell me."

"Sasuke I don't know what you're-"

"The HELL you don't!?"

Naruto was continuously wiped around the room, before he gathered all the strength and courage he could, ripped open the front door, and ran out into the night…away from the abuse, away from the torture, away from a cruel lover…away from Sasuke. He ran on and on, not knowing where he was going until he got there. He banged furiously at the door, rushing in when it was opened and hugging the only one who remotely cared, though Sasuke had demanded he ignored.

"…Ga-Gaara…"


	4. Chapter 4: Not Again!

**BLINDSIDED BY LOVE**

**-Chapter 4: Not Again-**

Naruto, not realizing it, had ran to the local shelter for abuse victims, where his one and only friend volunteered at. Naruto and Gaara used to be inseparable, almost brothers, that is before Naruto had met Sasuke. He hadn't always been the Uchiha Naruto had come to love and fear. Sasuke had started off sweet, sensitive, but then something had happened.

Sasuke refused to talk about it, but Naruto had a feeling that Itachi- Sasuke's cruel excuse of a brother- had something to do with Sasuke's obvious pain. Sasuke seemed ok at first. Yes, he was pretty down for the most part and even more quiet then usual, but he wasn't…this…thing. He started seeing a therapist, going to various meetings, even tried popping depression pills for a while, but nothing seemed to work.

Then everything changed.

Itachi paid a visit to Sasuke, which sent his sad amount of progress spiraling downward. He became the Sasuke Naruto learned to "respect" and fear. The abusive, self-centered, narcissistic Sasuke whom demanded control and got it- one way or another.

The moment Gaara saw Naruto, he whispered one simple word, filled with pain, rage, hints of covered pity and a sad understanding:

"…Sasuke…"

Naruto simply nodded as he was lead inside. Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful blonde's bloodied lip and cheekbones, the tremendous amounts of bruises covering his bare chest, his torn trousers. How Sasuke could do this to someone as sweet and innocent and pure as Naruto was beyond him, and just the thought of it sent him in a fiery rage.

"Gaara…"

"Yes Naru?"

"I-I'm sorry about not being there for you before, for-for ignoring…its just…and Sa-Sasuke…I-"

"Its ok Naru, now lets get you cleaned up ok?"

The blonde was quickly hosed down and bandaged before they sat down, shoulder to shoulder, and Naruto spilled his guts out for the red-head.

**Three years later………..**

Naruto wandered the streets of Japan with his forever beloved friend, Gaara, finally getting over the past. He refused to allow his abusive ex-lover to have control over him, refused to allow it. Naruto had grown tremendously in the last few years. He was now strong-emotionally, mentally and physically-, independent, a successful photographer, and he learned to take life by the horns and live it to the fullest.

His partner in photography as well as his best friend- Gaara- accompanied the blonde to every new place they traveled to, helping him to become the Naruto the blonde always had in him, always wanted to be. He was over his fear, over his dreaded weakness, and was now just a big ball of sunshine- inside and out. All thanks to Gaara, he knew and the red-head knew it, though neither ever mentioned this. Naruto had thanked him once, and as Gaara repeatedly told him (in every aspect of his life, or pretty close to it at least) once was enough.

The two now happily walked throughout the crowded streets of Japan, snapping random (though beautiful) pictures as they went. Gaara pranced slightly ahead of the blonde, wanting to take a picture with some random famous Japanese actor, while Naruto continued to click away at various angles of the crowd of people rushing past him. He smiled as he watched a young girl of around eleven dance with another girl of close to the same age. They were just so…content, and he quickly snapped a picture as they ran to embrace each other.

He was in charge of making a traveling packet for a small air company, whose usual route was around the Asian countries, and he wanted to capture all of Japan, from the fabulous views to the people making Japan what it was today. As he shifted his camera, he noticed something strangely familiar. He moved his camera back, focusing in the lens to focus it on what-ever it was that had grabbed his attention.

His breathe caught in his throat, and for a moment his mended heart had stopped. And as quickly as it had paused, it had started up again, beating fiercely at his chest. Trapped hummingbirds fluttered around in his stomach, and his big sapphire eyes widened by drastic measures.

A tall, well built man walked up to him, smiling wickedly as he stated slowly:

"Well, well, well. What a small world, isn't that right…dobe?"

Naruto starred for a moment before his mouth dropped open and shakily whispered one simple word he hoped he'd never have to say again.

"Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5: It Never Ends

**BLINDSIDED BY LOVE**

**-Chapter 5: It Never Ends-**

Gaara pranced over to his favorite blonde, finally content with the pictures he had. The moment he found Naruto, however, he knew that something was wrong. The blonde just stood there, pure horror etched into his perfect, sun-kissed features. Gaara looked uneasily between his best friend (and photography partner at their "Quick Click" store) and the point of his focus. The red-head looked incredulously between the blonde and his place of horror-filled focus, before quickly snapping his attention back to the blonde.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled distantly.

"Naruto…" the red-head started.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto!? Snap out of it will ya!?"

"Sasuke…I told you Gaara" the blonde stated, his eyes never moving from the point in front of him, "he's back- what are you doing here Sasuke?! Why did you have to come back to me!? Why!? WHY!?"

"Naruto."

"You can't be here- I got over you! WHY!? Why do you have to destroy the progress that I was making? I was getting better Sasuke- I WAS GETTING BETTER!!"

"NARUTO!"

The blonde quickly moved his tortured gaze over to his friend's confused one.

"Wha?" the blonde started.

"Naruto- who are you talking to?"

"What? Sasuke of course! He's standing right in front of you idiot. Are you not feeling good or something Gaara because if you want we can find a place to rest and-"

"Naruto" the red-head muttered slowly, as if trying to explain the concept of time to a four-year-old, "Sasuke's been dead for over a year now. Remember, he died in a really bad car accident back in America."

The blonde glanced back at the spot where he continued to watch Sasuke make crude hand gestures.

"But then, I'm looking here and-"

"Yeah- and no one is really there." Gaara finished.

Shaky tanned fingers combed through silky harvest locks as Naruto's face contorted in some sort of inner pain.

"He'll never leave…my past will never be left in the past will it Gaara- Sasuke will always be there. I can't escape him...

I can't escape."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya like it fellow readers- sorry- I know that the ending kind of sucks, but its three in the morning and I'm too uber tired to care whether the ending is perfect or not. Please review and tell me how I'm doing k?


End file.
